Avengers Initiative
The Avengers Initiative 'is the name given to the group of people who are considered the main leaders of the Human Earthist Front, an organization which attempts to remove the Earth from violent aliens, those being the Xenomorphs and Ego-anarchists. The name of the organization comes from a leaked archive published by the Human Earthist Front in their private website. The archive was titled 'AVENGERS INITIATIVE', thus the name of the called group. It dates back to February 1, 2042 when a news article called the most influential HEF leaders the 'Avengers', referring to the fact that they were avenging the people who died as a cause of the mass Xenomorph and ego-anarchist wars. In February 9, 2047, the name 'Avengers' would be used once referring to the influential HEF leaders in a news article by ''The Gram, a British newspaper. Just a few months after the Gram published an article using the 'Avengers' name, the most influential HEF leaders had a meeting in July 1, 2047. This group of people (Nicolás Maduro Jr., Julián Leyzaola, Toshinori Yagi, Peter Griffin, King Julien, Narendra Modi, Freddie Mercury, Rudol von Stroheim, Jabril Abu I, El Gallo Rojo, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Santiago Abascal, Meenah Futa, Aranea Serket) coined themselves as the Avengers in this very meeting, which was also codenamed as the Avengers Meeting. History Origins of the 'Avengers' name Prior to the Avengers Meeting, the Avengers had been a way to call the group of people which are usually coined as the Avengers. This name was chosen due to the fact that most people said they 'avenged' the fallen - referring to the people who have died due to wars caused by violent aliens. Various newspapers have used this term. Avengers Meeting In July 1, 2047, the people known as the 'Avengers' had a meeting in Berlin, Germany. The people in this meeting included Nicolás Maduro Jr., Julián Leyzaola, Toshinori Yagi, Peter Griffin, King Julien, Narendra Modi, Freddie Mercury, Rudol von Stroheim, Jabril Abu I, El Gallo Rojo, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Santiago Abascal, Meenah Futa and Aranea Serket. Most of these were either world leaders (such as Mercury) or highly influential political figures (such as Cleveland Brown). Addition of members and the hierarchy After the creation of the Avengers being officially made public, various new members were added into this group, such as the Griffin Family, Terezi Pyrope, Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam, Apu Nahasapemapemilton, Angeline Le Pen, Empress Fenneko, Izuku Midoriya, Sofia Rincon, and Ochako Uraraka. A hierarchy was created as well, with the 'S class' being the strongest members of the team. After this, the A class and the B class were followed. Hierarchy Class S Also known as 'The Big Five', it has the most powerful heroes, a select group of people who hold destiny of Earth in their hands. * Narendra Modi * Nicolás Maduro Jr. * Toshinori Yagi * Meenah Futa * Julián Leyzaola Class A Has individuals with unique abilities capable of withstanding an army of 100 or more men each. * Peter Griffin * Aranea Serket * Freddie Mercury * Santiago Abascal * Sofia Rincon * Rudol von Stroheim * King Julien * Glenn Quagmire * Cleveland Brown * El Gallo Rojo * Terezi Pyrope * Baron von Zeppeli * Michel Temer * Jonathan Joestar * Rem-rim * Aizawa Shouta * Staphylococcus aureus Class B Heroes in training, have a highly lower amount of power than Class A heroes but are still way ahead an average human. * Jabril Abu I * Lois Griffin * Chris Griffin * Brian Griffin * Meg Griffin * Angeline Le Pen * Empress Fenneko * Izuku Midoriya * Ochako Uraraka * Apu Nahasapemapemilton * Karkat Vantas * Kanaya Maryam * Shoto Todoroki * Purpuri Prisoner * Tenya Iida * La Vaca Azul * El Tucán Verde * Empress Fenneko * Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez * Baron Waqa (Zintonium) Combat As the 'Avengers' is a certified ''hero ''team for their heroism, this implies that they can also solve global conflicts in the battle field. Special Moves Each Avengers member has a ''Special Move ''- a power-filled attack capable of deleting various enemies in the battle field. A few of the, such as Freddie Mercury, have more than one. Class S '''Toshinori Yagi * United States of Smash ''(Japanese: ''ユナイテッド ステーツ オヴ スマッシュ Yunaiteddo Sutētsu Ovu Sumasshu) : Yagi releases an extremely powerful move that concentrates all of his power (Note: the source of his power is his quirk - One For All, an extremely powerful Quirk.) in his fist. With this move, he is capable of doing such impact as killing dozens of people in one go, along with destroying skyscrapers. Meenah Futa: * Condescension: Meenah uses the Power Gem in her trident to release an extremely powerful force into it. With this, its capable of destroying skyscrapers (like Yagi's). Modifications in the trident make it capable of expanding itself, which Meenah can use in combination with her move to kill dozens. Not only this, but she activates the God Tier - a form where she is capable of stealing lives (due to her title: Thief of Life). Nicolás Maduro Jr. * The Army Destroyer (''Spanish: El Destruye Ejército'' ): Maduro Jr. uses nanotechnology to get himself into a suit which is powered with extremely powerful technology. With this suit he is capable of destroying whole armies by just using his hand cannon. Narendra Modi * Demon Attack (''Hindi: दानव हमला, Daanav Hamala''): Modi releases his demonic wings and arms, and becomes capable of firing demonic projectiles through his eyes. Modi gains enhanced super strength and is invincible for a few minutes. Julián Leyzaola * Super Beam ''(Spanish: ''Super Rayo): Leyzaola concentrates all of his power into his robotic right arm to release a lethal and extremely wide laser capable of destroying entire armies. Class A Aranea Serket * Megalovania: Aranea enters her God Tier (Sylph of Light), which gives her healing power and magical powers. Her attack is mostly used in health situations rather than fighting situations, although she does have enhanced strength during this form. Rudol von Stroheim * The Best in the World (''German: ''Die Besten der Welt): Stroheim enhances the firing speed of his torso gun and gains enhanced strength and near invincibility for 5 minutes. Its name refers to Von Stroheim's iconic battle quote: GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! Santiago Abascal * Aplastaprogres: Coming from the Spanish word 'Aplasta' (Smash) and 'Progres' (Term used to refer to progressives), Abascal created this during the Spanish war of Reconquista. He smashes both of his arms into the floor creating a shockwave capable of tearing apart small buildings and armies. If he has full strength, it causes a small earthquake. Freddie Mercury ''' * ''Don't Halt Me Now: ''Mercury gains super strength and extremely high speed. His attacks are not able to be dodged, as they physically cannot be halted. * ''Under Pressure: ''Mercury gets the spirit of David Bowie (dead singer) to appear out of his back. Both of them have very powerful strength, and it causes a psychological effect which leaves the enemy under a severe pressure. '''Peter Griffin * Bird is the Word: Peter Griffin releases an army of around 300 birds with enhanced strength, which are capable of terrorizing entire armies. Aside from this, he also gains enhanced strength, with the cost of singing the Nauruan anthem - Bird is the Word. * Griffin Attack: Along with the members of the Griffin Family, Griffin holds hands with his family members to essentially become a fusion known as Griffinoid. ''This fusion can only exist for 1 minute, although it is extremely strong. 'King Julien' * ''Lemur Attack: Julien powers up his tail and attacks the enemy with it. Contrary to popular belief, the tail is extremely powerful, and he gains resistance for quite some minutes. Baron von Zeppeli * Tornado Drive: '' Zeppeli leaps into the air and points his legs towards his opponent. From here, he is able to move the Ripple to his lower half and essentially dive bomb the opponent in a spinning motion, much like a drill. * ''Ultimate Overdrive: Zeppeli transfers all of his hamon energy in his fists, releasing an extremely powerful punch. Terezi Pyrope * Seer of Mind Gallery with Ranks Class S Yagi.PNG|'Rank 1: '''Toshinori Yagi Meenah.jpeg|'Rank 2: 'Meenah Futa Madurorr.png|'Rank 3: 'Nicolás Maduro Jr. 280x425.jpg|'Rank 4: 'Narendra Modi 25093.jpg|'Rank 5: 'Julián Leyzaola Class A Aranea.jpg|'Rank 1: 'Aranea Serket 38285195831_8c1c7db7b9_b.jpg|'Rank 2: 'Rudolph von Stroheim kIDoQ_I-_400x400.jpg|'Rank 3: 'Santiago Abascal Freddie.jpg|'Rank 4: 'Freddie Mercury PeterGriffin.PNG|'Rank 5: 'Peter Griffin Julien.png|'Rank 6: 'King Julien gmjvhmniymaxvfafvokdzqkxokuxzzhocmkeogvt-740.jpg|'Rank 7: 'Baron Zeppeli VNFiZ.jpg|'Rank 8: 'Terezi Pyrope Rincon.PNG|'Rank 9: 'Sofía Rincón df8d6e4a66cd06990e4478fef9ac1240.jpg|'Rank 10: 'Glenn Quagmire 25eb24e3da095653508bb09976d649d11e374809_00.jpg|'Rank 11: 'Michel 'Dracula' Temer Brown.PNG|'Rank 12: 'Cleveland Brown Dwb69BPWsAMw-7-.jpg|'Rank 13: 'Jonathan Joestar file_2182977c31_original.jpg|'Rank 14: 'Rem-rim file_ab35ce6849_original.jpg|'Rank 15: 'Aizawa Shouta cae7a3401b3c0f04a0da82385ac720ae.jpg|'Rank 16: 'Staphylococcus aureus Redrooster.png|'Rank 17: 'El Gallo Rojo Class B Apu.jpg|'Rank 1: 'Apu Nahasapemapemilton Todoroki.jpg|'Rank 2: 'Shoto Todoroki Puripuriprisoner.jpg|'Rank 3: 'Puripuri Prisoner Karkat.jpg|'Rank 4: 'Karkat Vantas Deku.jpg|'Rank 5: 'Izuku Midoriya Kanaya.jpg|'Rank 6: 'Kanaya Maryam Uraraka.jpg|'Rank 7: ' Ochako Uraraka Jabril.jpg|'Rank 8: 'Jabril Abu I Iida.jpg|'Rank 9: 'Tenya Iida Stewie.jpg|'Rank 10: 'Stewie Griffin Briangriffin.jpg|'Rank 11: 'Brian Griffin Vacaazul.jpg|'Rank 12: 'La Vaca Azul Fenneko.jpg|'Rank 13: 'Empress Fenneko Aoc2.png|'Rank 14: 'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez Tucan.png|'Rank 15: 'El Tucán Verde Louisgriffin.PNG|'Rank 16: 'Lois Griffin JehanneChauffroy.png|'Rank 17: 'Angeline Le Pen Chrisgriffin.jpg|'Rank 18: 'Chris Griffin 220px-Baron Waqa.jpg|'Rank 19: 'Baron Waqa Meg.jpg|'Rank 20: '''Meg Griffin Category:Organizations Category:Great Cold War Category:Avengers